


The Duet: Modern!ShowChoir!AU.

by AmaranthPrincess21



Series: The Duet. Modern!ShowChoir!AU. Various/Reader [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Multi, pick an ending fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a member in Trost High's show choir. Your director Erwin Smith assigns that for the final, you must sing a duet with someone. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to spend time with your crush, you ask him to sing the duet with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duet: Modern!ShowChoir!AU.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the prologue, and the other stories in the series will be the different paths to choose.

“As most of you have realized, your finals are coming up. Your final in this class will be easy enough. Last semester, we did solos. This time, we’re going to do duets.” The class collectively groaned as your musical director, Erwin Smith, told you all about the final. Being in show choir wasn’t easy: with at least one performance a week and rehearsals in between them, not to mention having to focus on school too, it was rare to have down time. _How are we supposed to have time to practice with another person between all the crap we have going on?!_ you wondered as he continued on. 

“I expect the best from you all. You’re in the top choir in the county, and a portion of your grade rests on this. I want you all to do choreography. Lifts are optional.” – you could see Armin relax a little. He was never comfortable with lifting people. You remembered one time you had partnered up with him during one musical number, and the death roll lift you two were supposed to execute almost matched its namesake perfectly – “You don’t need to do anything extremely elaborate, but I want some movement. Backtracks are mandatory. By now, you should all be able to sing and harmonize on key with each other perfectly. I don’t care what kind of song you sing, just so long as it is a duet.” A hand shot into the air from the soprano section. “Yes, Krista?” Erwin called on her. 

“Are we allowed to use props?” she inquired. 

“Yes.” he answered. 

“When will we be performing? There’s no way we can all perform on the same day.” Jean piped up from the baritones. 

“We’ll start performing the week of finals. We still have classes that week; we’ll just stretch it out for two days. That should be enough time.” 

“Thank God for a four classes a day schedule.” Ymir muttered from beside you. 

“Amen, sister.” you whispered back to her. 

“We have about ten minutes left in class, I want you all to pair up and start planning what song you’ll perform.” Erwin said, and you started looking around. _I can always pair up with Mikasa,_ you thought, staring at your best friend in the alto section. 

_Or, you can finally get the guts to talk to the love of your life and ask him to sing a duet with you,_ a voice in your head suggested. 

_Oh my God, I can, you realized,_ looking over to your crush. You bit your lip, nerves knotting your stomach. _Would he even want to sing with me?_

_You’ll never know if don’t try,_ you conscious gave you the nudge. Taking a deep breath, you stood up and walked over to your crush, the totally amazing . . .


End file.
